Into the Den
Into the Den is the 6'th Agency mission in Just Cause 2. Introduction The mission is given by Tom Sheldon, who sends Rico to kill Pandak "Baby" Panay, in his fortress at the south-east corner of the map. Taking that place over as a location, before the mission, does not effect the mission. Walkthrough Fighting your way to the "Den" Tom tells you to make a huge important decision and pick one of the factions﻿ to provide supporting units. He assures you that "they will be with you until the end-game". There will be markers on the map for each faction leader. It will make no difference which one you pick. Either way, there will be a cut-scene of a discussion between Rico and the faction leader and then you'll be transported to the fortress in an H-62 Quapaw. Just like a stronghold takeover. There will be about 6 faction soldiers with you. You'll have to run through a small village, on your way to the fortess gate and kill all soldiers on your way. Once you get to the fortress, a SV-1003 Raider will drive through the gate and start shooting at you. Kill the minigun operator and the last soldiers and enter the fortress. Now you'll have to run (or Grapple) your way up some stairs, killing soldiers on your way. Once you get up and kill all soldiers up there, you'll have to blow up a supposed ani-aircraft gun (which looks nothing like one). If you go too close to the end of the barrel, it will automatically start shooting at you, but it won't shoot at you if you're in the area with a helicopter. The best (or possibly only) way to destroy it, is with Triggered Explosives. There's a box next to the gun. After that, you can move to the next part of the fortress. The faction guys won't follow you beyond this point, but they'll land a helicopter in the area and get to work on some transmitter. The next part of the fortress is accessible by cable car. It's too far for the grappler and there's no point in using it, if you have a perfictly good vehicle for it. Just make sure to stay in the back of the car, while approaching the destination, as the soldiers will start shooting at you. The snipers will be your only threat at this point. Kill all the soldiers you find there and destroy the next anti-aircraft gun. The factions will again land a helicopter and you can use the next cable car to continue. You don't have to wait for the helicopter. This (third) part of the fortress will also have an anty-aircraft gun, but you'll not only have to kill some soldiers, but also some "ninjas". Those supposed ninjas will be armed with SMG's and they can turn into clouds of smoke and teleport about 10 m away from where you saw them. An Assault Rifle will be more effective against them than an SMG. Once you're done at this part of the fortess, it's time to get to the next cable car. This time there won't be any soldiers at the other end. The last part of the fortress, the "Den" At the last (4'th) part of the fortress, there's a big mountain with 3 ugly faces carved into it. Or maybe that part of the mountain is made out of concrete? Anyway, when you get to the control panel, to open the doorway into the "Den", Rico will ask the faction guys for help. They will open the door with those transmitters. In the "Den", you will find a large room with pink trees. There's only one place, where you can see them in nature - at the place where the Happy Bubble Blaster spawns. Once you've walked (or grappled) your way to the other side of the room, there will be a cut-scene. Pandak Panay will tell Rico that it's all about oil. A lot of oil has been found in Panau. But then Karl Blaine shows up and seemingly kills Panay in a grenade explosion. When the cut-scene ends, a military helicopter enters the room through a big roof hatch. The helicopter will have missiles. Run under the little collapsed roof, where Pandak was last seen and shoot it down. An upgraded assault rifle can do this with enough ammunition. Next, get to the center of the room. There will be more of those ninjas on your way. Hack the console to open the door again and grapple your way out fast. The building will explode / collapse. And the mission ends. After the mission *Do not try to save the game after the mission. Doing so will undo the mission. The next (last) Agency mission, A Just Cause, will automatically begin. *The door of the "Den" will be closed, if you should ever return, but the roof is collapsed / open, so you can still explore the large room. Category:Just Cause 2 missions Category:Agency Missions Category:Content